


Book One - Acceptance

by Ihalom



Series: The Pleasure Received in Pain [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dark Elves, F/M, Magic, Multi, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihalom/pseuds/Ihalom
Summary: Z UWAGI NA PLANY ZWIĄZANE Z PRZEPISANIEM CAŁEJ HISTORII, WSTRZYMUJĘ NA RAZIE POSTOWANIE NASTĘPNYCH CZĘŚCI.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Pleasure Received in Pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833757
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog - część 1

**Author's Note:**

> poszczególne rozdziały są bardzo długie, dzielę je więc na części.

* * *

Kiedy byłam małą dziewczynką uczono mnie, że sami kierujemy swoim życiem. Że żadna wyższa siła nie ma na to wpływu. Że tak zwani bogowie są tylko wytworem mniej otwartych umysłów, ludzi którzy potrzebują wymówek dla losowych zdarzeń, dziejących się wokół nich. Wiele lat później, kiedy doświadczenie nauczyło mnie patrzeć na niektóre sprawy inaczej zrozumiałam, że nie tylko ludzie potrzebują boskiego usprawiedliwienia dla swoich czynów, ale też sami bogowie potrzebują ludzi, żeby móc usprawiedliwiać swoje kaprysy. Teraz całkowicie przeciwstawiam się tej małej dziewczynce, mimo że jeszcze jakiś czas temu, wydawałoby się, tak bardzo dla mnie odległy, sama decydowałam o swoim losie, jak sądziłam, bez żadnej boskiej pomocy. I ogromnym zaskoczeniem było dla mnie uświadomienie sobie, jak bardzo się myliłam.

Uparty człowiek potrzebuje wielu czynników, tak wewnętrznych, jak i zewnętrznych, aby zechcieć zmienić sposób myślenia. Zjawiska nadprzyrodzone nigdy nie były czymś, co uznawałam za godne uwagi. Wierzyłam tylko temu, co mogłam zobaczyć, aczkolwiek nie odnosiło się to do mocy magicznej – tu musiałam uwierzyć na słowo moim nauczycielom z Uniwersytetu Cesarskiego w rodzinnym kraju i mimo że mój pragmatyczny umysł traktował czasem opowieści o niewidocznym gołym okiem magicznym gobelinie, który opasa cały świat, jako wyssane z palca - zdolności, które wykorzystywałam biegle, musiały mi wystarczyć jako dowód na istnienie tego zjawiska.

Jednak cała zmiana, jakiej doświadczyłam miała początek w moim umyśle. Dziwne i dzikie sny nawiedzały mnie prawie co noc i zostawały przy mnie, nie pozwalając o sobie zapomnieć. Nie chciałam uchodzić za szaloną, zatem nie rozmawiałam o tym z nikim mimo, że były to czasy, gdy podróżowałam wiele z różnymi ludźmi o różnych wyznaniach.

Ale tak się złożyło, szczęśliwie bądź nie, że wśród moich towarzyszy znajdowali się dwaj przedstawiciele jednej z najbardziej religijnych ras świata. I chociaż oni uparcie twierdzili, że pochodzą z zupełnie odrębnych gatunków, ja nie widziałam między nimi zbytniej różnicy – obaj tak samo czarnoskórzy, o białych włosach, ze spiczastymi uszami i wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi nadającymi im egzotyczny wygląd. Na samym początku wiedziałam jedynie, że jeden pochodzi z południowego, pustynnego kraju – co czyniło go niejako mi bliskim z uwagi na to, że sama urodziłam się i wychowałam w podobnym miejscu, różniącym się tylko kolorem piasku – drugi natomiast utrzymywał, że jego dom leży głęboko pod ziemią. Wiele miesięcy podróży w ich towarzystwie nie przybliżyło mi ani ich kultury, ani obyczajów, ani też zbytniej wiedzy o ich religii, choć zdołałam zauważyć – co zresztą nie było trudne – że nie pałają do siebie szczególną sympatią. Jednak im dłużej z nimi przebywałam, tym bardziej odnosiłam wrażenie, że mogą być wplątani zarówno w moje sny, jak i dalszą przyszłość. A że nie znałam ogromu owego wplątania, robiłam co mogłam, aby dowiedzieć się o nich i ich bogach jak najwięcej, nawet narażając własne zdrowie, bowiem co było mi wiadomo, żaden z nich nie był osobnikiem miłującym pokój. I co gorsza, bogowie ich obu byli znanymi w większości świata mordercami.

Danar Kalin Sirth, z czarnoskórej rasy avhexx, wychowany na pustyni, która leżała dużo dalej niż wszystkie znane mi rejony świata – na wysuszonej słońcem wyspie zwanej Set'Vironem. Dawniej słyszałam, że zamieszkują tam prymitywne plemiona, choć uważnie obserwując mojego towarzysza musiałam przyznać, że te informacje były dość nieaktualne. Danar bowiem oddawał każdy swój dzień ściśle przestrzeganym rytuałom, a skomplikowany język, którym się posługiwał, pełen twardych zgłosek i dźwięków, które brzmiały jak szczeknięcia, oraz nie mniej trudne w użyciu pismo, składające się z niezrozumiałych symboli, sugerowały co najmniej spory poziom cywilizacyjny. Do tego wśród swoich był kimś w rodzaju kapłana, choć już w momencie, kiedy nasza wspólna podróż się zaczęła zrozumiałam, że chodzi o coś więcej. Był arogancki, sądził że cały świat powinien legnąć u jego stóp i z namaszczeniem zlizywać bród z jego butów, ale z drugiej strony taka postawa zdawała się być uzasadniona, bowiem uważał, że został wybrany, żeby służyć za naczynie, dzięki któremu jedno z jego bóstw przedostanie się na nasz plan egzystencji i zapoczątkuje krwawe lata śmierci i zniszczenia. Traktowałam takie gadanie ze sporą dozą pobłażliwości, ale do czasu. Młody avhexx udowodnił, że wart jest co najmniej szacunku, a to z racji tego, że jego bóg wiele razy zamanifestował się, używając tego czarnoskórego ciała. Danar stawał się wtedy przerażający – z oczami płonącymi żywym ogniem, twarzą wydłużoną i spiczastą, przygarbiony, ale jakby większy i o sile przewyższającej wielokrotnie każdego z nas. Posiadał moc, ale była ona ograniczona do czasu, kiedy władające nim bóstwo przejmie całkowitą kontrolę. Do tego potrzebny był rytuał, zawierający udział Wybranego, rodzącego się raz na kilka setek, bądź nawet tysięcy lat. Długouchy znał jego szczegóły, był tym Wybranym, wiedział, że zapewne jedynym, co go czeka jest śmierć, ale wydawał się całkowicie pogodzony ze swoim losem. A w swych wierzeniach był na tyle fanatyczny, by być święcie przekonanym, że tylko jego bóg ma rację, a cała reszta może smażyć się w Otchłani.

Sam bóg Danara – Devinar – przedstawiany był jako trzyyardowy, humanoidalny kozioł, o potężnie zbudowanym cielsku pokrytym czerwonym futrem (spotkałam się z pogłoskami, że ten kolor miał być spowodowany świeżą krwią ofiar, w której bóstwo jest cały czas skąpane). Koźli pysk w miejscu głowy miał mieć potężne rogi i czerwone, płonące żądzą mordu oczy. Do tego Devinar był bogiem zabijania i czerpania ekstazy z dokonywanych mordów, tym bardziej więc mój towarzysz zdawał się niebezpieczny, gdy zgłębiałam tajniki jego religii.

Istoty o ogromnej, przewyższającej wszystko mocy mają to do siebie, że żyją zbyt długo, aby mógł to ogarnąć umysł śmiertelnika. Umysł śmiertelnika nie ogarnia także, dlaczego zamiast korzystać ze wszystkich dobrodziejstw długowieczności bogowie tacy najzwyczajniej zaczynają kłócić się między sobą. I najczęściej wciągają w te kłótnie swoich wyznawców, wywołując bratobójcze wojny i nikomu nie potrzebne morderstwa. We wszystkich księgach, jakie na podobny temat czytałam zawsze było co najmniej dwóch, jeśli nie więcej bogów, którzy byli ze sobą śmiertelnie pokłóceni i próbowali się zniszczyć kiedy tylko nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Religia Danara zdawała się być inna, jednak kiedy się temu bliżej przyjrzeć, gdyby nie jakieś niesnaski między bogami, niepotrzebne by były rytuały, przejmowanie władzy nad światem i inne temu podobne bzdury.

Stare księgi, które opisywały wierzenia set'virońskie mówiły, że tą maleńką wysepką pełną czarnych długouchych, opiekuje się trzech bogów – Tiamat, Czarna Matka, mająca nad wszystkim pieczę i dwójka rodzeństwa, Devinar i Xiis. Siostra była odpowiedzialna za magię wśród wyznawców (ja nie wierzyłam, by jakakolwiek moc magiczna mogła pochodzić w prostej linii od boga wiedząc, że skupiska tej mocy są wszędzie na świecie i nie trzeba specjalnego boskiego pozwolenia, żeby po nie sięgnąć), brat natomiast szerzył śmierć i zniszczenie, dla niego przelewano krew i popełniano rytualne samobójstwa. Nic o naturalnych wrogach wśród innych bóstw. Nie rozumiałam więc po co te wszystkie rytuały i wyczekiwanie nadejścia innej ery, ale tolerowałam to, że Danar miał o tym wszystkim swoje zdanie głównie dlatego, że wchodzenie z nim w konflikt owocowało przynajmniej wystawioną szczęką.

Oczywistym także było, że tam gdzie wyznawcy bogów zniszczenia tam też musieli pojawić się „ci dobrzy”, uważający, że ich zadaniem jest przywrócić światu równowagę, a uczynić to mogą poprzez zabijanie wszystkiego, co w ich mniemaniu jest złe. Nietrudno więc było się domyślić, że Danar był ścigany wszędzie tam, gdzie wiedziano o jego wierzeniach i gdzie je potępiano. A że w większości świata czarnoskórzy są uważani za wcielone zło i przestępców, to ścigany był praktycznie wszędzie.

Wobec tego często zastanawiałam się w jaki sposób – tak ważny dla swojego ludu – trafił w nasze towarzystwo bez ochrony i nie będąc ścigany przez kilkuset łowców, ale w miarę jak nasza wspólna podróż dobiegała końca i on zamierzał wrócić do domu i dopełnić swego przeznaczenia moje sny nasilały się, aż z każdym dniem nabierałam pewności, że to my stanowiliśmy w jakiś sposób jego tarczę. Kilkunastu podróżujących przypadkiem w tą samą stronę najemników.

Zamglone obrazy w mojej głowie co noc stawały się wyraźniejsze, a słowa coraz bardziej zrozumiałe. Aż w końcu doznałam objawienia. Doświadczyłam potęgi Opiekunów tego świata i powoli zaczynałam rozumieć niewielką choć znaczącą rolę śmiertelników w obracającym się bez ustanku kole życia. Zaczynałam pojmować swoją rolę w świecie, choć nie zgadzałam się z nią w najmniejszym stopniu. Nawet dziś, po tak wielu latach, kiedy zamknę oczy potrafię przywołać w pamięci pięknie wyrzeźbioną, władczą, czarnoskórą twarz i pełne usta poruszające się miękko podczas wypowiadania słów. Słów prośby. I mimo że to wszystko, czego doświadczyłam miało być tylko snem, to wyraźnie czułam ogrom potęgi, która mnie otaczała i drżenie własnych mięśni, kiedy zdawało się stałam i wysłuchiwałam co ma do powiedzenia jeden z najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn, jakich widziałam do tamtej pory w swoim życiu. Usłyszałam wtedy jeszcze raz historię Wybranego Naczynia dla Devinara, która jedynie potwierdziła wszystkie moje wcześniejsze przypuszczenia. Usłyszałam, jak powierzono mi zadanie, trudne z punktu widzenia kobiety takiej jak ja, choć nie niemożliwe. Kiwnęłam głową na znak zgody, gdy uświadomiono mi, że Khal – bóg przedstawiany jako olbrzymia hybryda człowieka i skorpiona, zakładając, że każde przetniemy w połowie i złożymy razem tak, że męski korpus gładko przechodzi w pokryte twardą chityną cielsko o sześciu odnóżach, zakończone obowiązkowo ogonem z kapiącym trucizną kolcem jadowym – chce, aby Wybrany Devinara znalazł się wśród jego wyznawców, choć myśląc nad tym później nie byłam pewna, czy to kiwnięcie było moją wolą, czy może wolą mojego rozmówcy. Mężczyzna, który od prawie stu lat (jako, że przedstawiciele długouchych ras żyli co najmniej czterokrotnie dłużej niż ludzie) wychowywany był w jednej idei, gotowy poświęcić wszystko dla swojej religii, z życiem swoim i swojej rodziny włącznie, miał z własnej woli przejść na wiarę khalicką i to ja miałam być tą, która go to tego przekona. Fakt, że na temat jakichkolwiek doktryn miałam nikłe pojęcie miał oczywiście nie być czymś, co mogłoby mi stanąć na drodze. Tak samo jak to, że mój cel pochodził z dumnego, upartego i twardego rodu, wychowanego w trudnych warunkach, co sprawiało, że moja, tak zwana, misja była od samego początku skazana na niepowodzenie. Tak przynajmniej sądziłam i sprawiało to, że nie miałam nawet najmniejszej ochoty się w to pakować.

Ale na szczęście, choć może i nieszczęście, nie byłam pozbawiona pomocy w swoim zadaniu. Drugi z alvarów, Shaidar (którego nazwiska przez długi czas nie poznałam), z rasy vhramalvx, ciemnoskóry mieszkaniec Podziemia, jak wspominałam wcześniej, spokrewniony w jakiś odległy sposób z Danarem, mentor i interpretator nieodgadnionej woli Khala, jako jego wyznawca i – dzięki paru znakomitym zbiegom okoliczności – mój osobisty sługa i niewolnik. Co prawda jego służba u mnie pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, ale byłam kobietą wychowywaną w idei posłusznych mężczyzn, wiedziałam zatem co należy zrobić, żeby go sobie podporządkować. Dodatkowym asem w moim rękawie, który go do mnie przywiązywał był fakt, że Shaidar był ceną, gdyby nie udało mi się „nawrócić” Danara. Jeden z nich musiał umrzeć i do mnie, w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu należała decyzja, który. Oczywiście nie omieszkałam poinformować mojego niewolnika o wszystkim – był jedyną osobą, której jako tako ufałam, a świadomość rychłej śmierci, czekającej go jeśli ja zawiodę, skracała dodatkowo tą wyimaginowaną smycz, na której był trzymany. Dająca się też odczuć na każdym kroku niechęć, którą żywił do swojego pobratymca dawała mi nadzieję, że przyłoży się do swojego zadania.

Oczywiście albo nie potrafiłam odpowiednio pytać, albo moi rozmówcy byli zbyt niechętni w udzielaniu odpowiedzi. Nie dowiedziałam się niczego więcej ponad to, co udało mi się samej wywnioskować obserwując ich, oraz ich codzienne życie. Dla devinaryty każdy dzień wyglądał niemal tak samo – modlitwy, mordowanie przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, czyszczenie broni i ćwiczenia. Do tego często zatracał się w opowiadaniu, jak bardzo oczyszcza się duszę, przelewając za swoje grzechy inną krew. Dla mnie to było zwykłe karanie obcych za własne winy, ale oczywiście nie zamierzałam wypowiadać tego głośno. Nie pytałam też, czy dręczą go wyrzuty sumienia po tylu zabójstwach, jakich się dopuścił w swoim życiu, bo i tak znałam odpowiedź. Sądziłam, że skoro mnie, po wysłaniu paru niewinnych istnień na gorszy ze światów, męczą czasem niemiłe koszmary, to dotyczy to wszystkich, ale najwyraźniej istnieli osobnicy tak pozbawieni serca, że nie wzruszało ich absolutnie nic.

Mój osobisty khalita natomiast zdawał się być pogodzony z faktem, że zostanie ofiarą poświęconą na najbliższym ołtarzu swojego boga. Zwykle był cichy i niewiele mówił, ale po dowiedzeniu się co mu grozi przestał w ogóle mówić cokolwiek. Na temat swojego bóstwa nie powiedział ani słowa poza paroma zdawkowymi informacjami, że nie zabija szybko i czysto, jak Devinar, tylko męczy niewiernych rozmaitymi torturami, pozwalając im rozkoszować się bólem jak najdłużej. I nawet błagania o śmierć nie pomagają. Z obu religii ta okazała się dla mnie straszniejsza. Nie powiedział także ani słowa więcej o miejscu, z którego pochodzi i jedynie z nielicznych relacji Danara mogłam się dowiedzieć, że Podziemie wypełnione jest takimi jak on, prymitywnymi barbarzyńcami, uważającymi siebie za najwspanialszą rasę stąpającą kiedykolwiek po świecie, której zwykli ludzie boją się i unikają jak ognia. Przez te słowa zastanawiałam się wielokrotnie, dlaczego zatem Shaidar zniżył się do roli zwykłego niewolnika, godząc się nawet służyć mnie, która pochodziła z tak znienawidzonego przez niego, ludzkiego gatunku. Pamiętałam, chociaż jak przez mgłę, spotkanie z Vinarią – jego poprzednią właścicielką. Swoją drogą bardzo osobliwe i dziwne spotkanie, przy którym najpierw ona napadła mnie w jednym z miast, przez które wraz z towarzyszami przejeżdżaliśmy podczas podróży, a potem skończyłyśmy w karczmie przy piwie. Nie żywiłam do niej zbyt pozytywnych uczuć, choć nie bardzo wiedziałam, czy było to spowodowane jej pochodzeniem z Podziemia, czy jakąś niezdrową dla mnie zazdrością o Shaidara i jego przynależność. Byłam prawie pewna, kiedy wyjaśniła mi powód swej wizyty, że będzie skłonna walczyć o niego aż do śmierci, bowiem przebyła długą drogę w poszukiwaniu go. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego zmieniła zdanie, choć wątpiłam, by spożycie paru zakupionych w najbliższej karczmie kufli mocnego trunku tak na nią wpłynęło. Być może długousi mają słabsze głowy, niż pokazują to wśród innych... W każdym razie jeszcze tego samego dnia odeszła, zostawiając u mnie swój drogocenny skarb. Miałam nadzieję, że nie tylko na przechowanie. Co gorsza zasiała też wtedy we mnie ziarenko fascynacji Podziemiem i jego mieszkańcami, które kiełkowało w zastraszającym tempie i przerodziło się w chęć podróży do tamtego miejsca, o czym wszystkich także skrzętnie poinformowałam. W mojej głowie zaczął się rodzić plan, jak wykorzystać wycieczkę do Podziemia w pracy nad wiarą Danara i pozostało tylko obmyślić wszystko tak, żeby moje zamiary pozostały przez towarzyszy niezauważone.

Zmusiłam Shaidara, żeby zdradził mi, czy jakieś podziemne miasta znajdują się na południe od naszej ówczesnej lokalizacji. Rozkazałam mu, wspomagając się mapą, żeby powiedział mi, czy któreś z nich istnieje pod leżącą na Set'Vironie stolicą Danara dokąd ten zdecydował się wrócić, aby przyjąć święcenia i oddać swoje ciało czeriawej bestii. I kiedy obie odpowiedzi otrzymałam twierdzące, wprost nie posiadałam się ze szczęścia. Utkwiony głęboko pod górami Kadienor, zaledwie kilka dni drogi od wspomnianego miasta, stanowił wspaniały cel mojej podróży. A zakładając, że najprostszym środkiem transportu będzie droga morska, mogłam spędzić przynajmniej miesiąc na statku z oboma czarnoskórymi mężczyznami, wprowadzać w życie mój mały plan i jednocześnie odizolować się od wszystkiego, co mogłoby mi przeszkadzać po prostu zamykając się w małej kajucie.

Jednak w miarę zbliżania się do portu, by zaokrętować się na najbliższy statek na południe, niemal co noc miotałam się w koszmarach, w których czerwona posoka przelewała się przez kamienne misy, wsiąkając w otaczający je złocisty piasek. Słyszałam pełne triumfu okrzyki, jakże podobne do tych, które niegdyś bawiły mnie w moim rodzinnym Hoggimerze, podczas kukiełkowych przedstawień. Jednak wszystkie kukły były groteskowe i każda z nich miała twarz kogoś, kogo ceniłam, a wiele takich osób spotkałam w swoim życiu. Z wieloma także podróżowałam. I po każdej takiej nocy bałam się spojrzeć komukolwiek w twarz w obawie przed ujrzeniem wykrzywionej maski z wielkim nosem i wyłupiastymi oczyma. Zadrżałam także kilka razy na widok twarzy Danara, która wydawała mi się czarną, zwierzęcą czaszką, połyskującą w słońcu. Najgorsze były wieczory spędzane pod gołym niebem, przy ognisku, gdzie koszmary nasilały się na jawie i próbowały wypełznąć z mojej głowy. Z dnia na dzień stawałam się paranoiczna i czasem z trudem przychodziło mi opanowywanie się. Cudem udawało mi się przywołać samą siebie do porządku i przekonać się, że przecież parę złych, głupich snów i jakieś urojenia nie mogą zepsuć tego, do czego dążę.

A jednak.

Mój misternie pleciony plan zaczął się sypać, a w niedługim czasie odnosiłam wrażenie doszczętnej porażki widząc, że avhexx jest już całkowicie gotowy na rozszarpanie sobie gardła, czy czego on tam nie będzie musiał zrobić dla swojej religii. Okazało się, że delikatne sugestie na temat Khala i jego wyższości nad Czerwonym Kozłem nie zdały rezultatu i nie przekonały Danara do zastanowienia się nad własną wiarą. A nieprzyjemne słowa, którymi uraczyłam go pewnego bardzo dla mnie złego dnia – o tym, co tak naprawdę myślę o tym całym rytuale – nie tylko nie posunęły mnie do przodu, ale cofnęły moje starania o całe dekady.

Tak więc im bliżej byliśmy portu – przedostatniego etapu naszej podróży – tym bardziej upadałam na duchu. Zdesperowana i pijana jednego wieczoru postanowiłam wykorzystać swoje kobiece atuty do walki z tym upartym młodym mężczyzną. Skusiłam go swoim ciałem i próbowałam przekonywać, jak jakaś demoniczna samica, o których kiedyś studiowałam parę ksiąg. Musiałam jednak przyznać, iż mimo totalnego prymitywizmu był to jedyny rozsądny i jak się okazało, działający sposób. W krótkim czasie, będąc po prostu lubieżną kobietą odzyskałam dobre imię u niego, a ostatnie dwa miesiące, które wiodły do portowego miasta, gdzie czekał nas statek, uczyniły ze mnie i Danara całkiem dobraną parę, czego nigdy bym się po nas nie spodziewała, bowiem wszelkie stosunki poza łóżkowe sprowadzały się i tak jak zawsze do wymiany, bardzo zresztą sarkastycznych, uprzejmości. Po części była to wina jego aroganckiego zachowania i mojej wrodzonej pogardy dla męskiego gatunku, a po części Shaidara, który z racji, jak wspominałam, religii, oraz pochodzenia, do przyjaciół Danara nie należał, a zawsze starał się przebywać tak blisko mnie, jak to było możliwe.

Młody avhexx nie był może najlepszym mężczyzną, z jakim przyszło mi spółkować, ale zdecydowanie nie był najgorszym. A jako, że był tak różny od moich wcześniejszych partnerów, doznawałam miłego powiewu egzotyki i drapieżności w jego ramionach. Potrafił być dostatecznie delikatny, choć dało się wyczuć, że czasem powstrzymywał się przed bardziej zdecydowanymi posunięciami. Zwęszyłam w tym swoją szansę i delikatnie, z nocy na noc, popychałam go w kierunku, w którym chciał dążyć, jednocześnie sama stając się trochę brutalniejsza. W krótkim czasie zadrapania po upojnej nocy nawet do krwi przestały być czymś, co mu przeszkadzało. I choć czasem sama wychodziłam z tego z paroma siniakami, zaczynałam zdawać sobie sprawę, że podążam właściwą ścieżką, a Danar idzie krok w krok za mną.

Koszmary jednak nie ustawały, napędzane moim strachem, będąc czasem do tego stopnia uporczywe, że zastanawiałam się, czy to nie sam Khal czerpie przyjemność z zadawania cierpień mojej duszy. Bywało, że podczas nocy moje myśli wypełniało tylko jedno słowo, umówione między tym bogiem a mną, mogące zakończyć wszystko w jednej chwili. Zakończyć to śmiercią Shaidara. Nie bałam się o niego, bo nie miałam takiej przyczyny, jako że był tylko mężczyzną i niewolnikiem, ale nie wiedzieć dlaczego nie ośmielałam się wypowiedzieć tego słowa na głos. Jedynym wyjściem było przetrwać wszystkie przeciwności, jakie na tej nowej drodze mnie czekały.

Nie uważałam się nigdy za mistrzynię uwodzenia, choć w młodości poświęciłam sporo czasu na zaznajomienie się z poruszającymi ten temat grimuarami, których mnóstwo było w miejskiej bibliotece. Lubiłam miłość fizyczną i zdawałam sobie sprawę z walorów swojego ciała, a także umiejętności aktorskich, więc nie było trudne odgrywać czasem dobrze wyszkoloną kurtyzanę, bądź wulgarną panienkę z domu publicznego. Danar był wymagający i kiedy odpowiednio się na nim skupiłam, mogłam sobie pogratulować umiejętności i wprost zdumiewających osiągnięć. Do tego każde z nim spotkanie niosło ze sobą skrawek nowo zdobytej wiedzy, oraz sprzyjało mojemu ciału, które, dostając swoją porcję pozytywnych odczuć, zauważalnie stawało się bardziej ponętne, jędrne i młodsze, mimo upływających tygodni. Nie upłynęło wiele czasu, jak rozbestwiłam się na tyle, żeby posmakować także innych mężczyzn, z którymi przyszło mi podróżować, nawet poświęciłam parę godzin własnemu niewolnikowi. Zatracałam się czasem tak bardzo w tej formie rozrywki, że nieraz czułam się, jakby moja misja była mi dana od Boga Rozkoszy, a nie Pana Tortur. Nie mogłam narzekać – było to uczucie niezwykle przyjemne. Tym bardziej, że Shaidar, poza brakiem jakiegokolwiek entuzjazmu dla mojego planu i zadowolenia z niego, zapominał się nieraz i pozwalał swojej twarzy na zrzucenie maski obojętności i zastąpienie jej ledwo tłumioną zazdrością, co było dla mnie doprawdy prześmieszne. Znosiłam te małe kaprysy, bowiem to on zdradził mi parę malutkich tajemnic swojej rasy, które bezbłędnie zadziałały również na Danara, co dawało mi przewagę tak w uwodzeniu, jak i sprawianiu przyjemności. Ukręcił przy okazji bicz na siebie, stwierdzając, że długie, spiczaste uszy są unerwione co najmniej tak bardzo jak męskie przyrodzenie, bo przecież nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na pójście w świat z tą informacją nie wypróbowawszy uprzednio jej prawdziwości.

Obawiałam się, że były to jedyne rewelacje, jakimi moja czarnoskóra własność się ze mną podzieliła. Jednak jeszcze przed dostaniem się do portu, pewnego wieczoru, gdy odpoczywaliśmy w jednej z karczm południowego miasta, różniącej się od zwykłej speluny brakiem krzeseł zastąpionych poduszkami rozrzuconymi wokół niskich stolików, a ja siedziałam spokojnie tuż obok młodego avhexxa, głaszcząc bezwiednie jego udo tuż nad kolanem, dostrzegłam, że Shaidar subtelnie naśladuje moje ruchy, muskając palcem moją własną nogę. Zajęło mi chwilę, zanim pojęłam te nieomal niewyczuwalne znaki i – z początku nie będąc pewna co tak naprawdę robię – poczekałam, aż jego ruchy przestaną zgrywać się z moimi, po czym sama zaczęłam naśladować jego. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a mięśnie Danara zesztywniały delikatnie, a on sam posłał mi spojrzenie pełne zainteresowania. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko i, czując na swoim udzie lekkie szczypnięcie, powtórzyłam ruch, odrobinę wbijając paznokcie w lekki materiał spodni, które z uwagi na coraz cieplejszy klimat młody mężczyzna zaczął nosić całkiem niedawno. Zmrużył oczy o jasnożółtych tęczówkach i wciągnął cicho powietrze, skrywając wzrost podniecenia. Wtedy zrozumiałam, jakiej jeszcze pomocy udziela mi mój niewolnik. Zastanowiłam się, skąd czerpał taką wiedzę. Zawsze byłam ciekawa historii innych ludzi i obiecałam sobie, że kiedyś się tego dowiem. Ale to kiedyś. Byłam cierpliwa. Najpierw Danar, potem moja wycieczka do Podziemia, a gdzieś po drodze może zabawa w pytania i odpowiedzi. Choć kilka domysłów przychodziło mi do głowy dużo wcześniej. Od tamtej pory jeszcze kilkukrotnie pozwoliłam Shaidarowi być blisko, nawet raz pozwoliłam sobie gościć och obu w swoim łóżku – co z uwagi na ich wzajemną niechęć stanowiło niezłe widowisko, gdy jeden przez drugiego starali mi się przypodobać – zanim nie nauczyłam się większości potrzebnych mi rzeczy, resztę pozostawiając eksperymentowaniu.

Poza snami, bogami i negatywnymi uczuciami, było jeszcze jedno, co mogło zepsuć mi plany. Moja jedyna konkurentka i zarazem osoba, która byłaby uradowana mogąc doprowadzić do ruiny wszystkie moje zamierzenia. Riasha Sonra, półdemonica szczycąca się swoim napiętnowanym dziedzictwem i wykorzystująca jego wszelkie atrybuty. Nie cierpiałam jej za to, że była ładniejsza, bardziej uwodzicielska i czasem wzbudzała w mężczyznach takie pożądanie, iż miałam ochotę wydrapać jej za to oczy. Albo im, by nie mogli na nią patrzeć. Oczywiście, korzystała z nieuczciwych sztuczek, ale zdawało się także iż nie mogła znieść myśli, że kieruję swoje zainteresowanie w stronę Danara, którego ona zamierzała posiąść i przez to uzyskać jakąś część potęgi Devinara, co było raczej oczywiste, bo wątpiłam by mogła robić to dla jakiegokolwiek innego celu. Przez cały czas, kiedy towarzyszyłyśmy sobie w podróży jej intencje nigdy nie były czyste i jedyne, czego pragnęła, to większej mocy, która pozwalałaby jej siać więcej chaosu, jak to podobni jej mieli w zwyczaju. Zawsze przestrzegano mnie przed demonami i nie uważałam, że ludzka połowa, którą z pewnością miała, mogła w jakiś sposób zmniejszyć moją ostrożność względem niej, lub pozwoliła mi uwierzyć, że nie jest kłamliwym, żądnym krwi potworem bez serca, robiącym wszystko tylko dla swoich korzyści.

Z drugiej strony była część mnie, która doskonale rozumiała Riashę. Dawno temu, kiedy wyruszałam z domu na podbój świata, także kierowały mną pożądliwe marzenia, by pewnego dnia powrócić potężniejsza od wszystkich nauczycieli magii na moim Uniwersytecie. Przez długi czas szukałam nieśmiertelności, miałam za nic ludzkie żywota i wykorzystywałam wszystkich dokoła, jeśli uznawałam to za słuszne. Ale wraz ze śmiercią bliskich mi towarzyszy podróży zaczęłam bardzo szybko wyrastać ze snów o potędze wiedząc, że przynosi ona nie więcej niż samotność, bo w końcu zabraknie ludzi do wykorzystania. I moralność o dziwo nie odgrywała w tym znaczącej roli, bardziej niechęć bycia porzuconą i konieczność polegania tylko na sobie. Sądziłam zawsze, że jestem zdolna sama poradzić sobie ze wszystkim, niestety doświadczenie nauczyło mnie kwestionować tą opinię. Poprzestałam na dokładnym analizowaniu nadarzających się okazji i wykorzystywałam je z największą dozą ostrożności.

A Riasha chciała Danara. Musiałam tylko dopilnować, żeby go nie dostała, a najlepiej straciła w najokrutniejszy ze sposobów. W końcu jestem kobietą, a od zemsty z rąk kobiety gorsza jest tylko zemsta z rąk bogów.

– Jestem jak najbardziej gotowy na przeznaczenie, jakie zgotowali mi bogowie. Odbiorę święcenia i nie ma takiej siły, która by mnie przed tym powstrzymała. – tymi słowami, pewnego wieczoru przy kolacji Danar sprawił, że omal nie zakrztusiłam się odgryzionym chwilę przed tym kawałkiem mięsa. Widziałam po twarzach niektórych zebranych, siedzących przy stole, że piwo dosłownie zaczęło im lepiej smakować. Próbowałam sobie wmówić, że delikatne załamanie głosu, które usłyszałam na końcu tego zdania świadczyło o wątpliwościach, niemniej większą część moich myśli zaczęły zajmować obrazy przeraźliwych tortur na ołtarzu Khala, których byłam ofiarą. Poczułam stróżkę zimnego potu, spływającą po mojej skroni i przetarłam ją wierzchem dłoni zwalając winę na upał, jednocześnie przesuwając wzrokiem po pozostałych towarzyszach. Mogłam dostrzec skrywane uśmiechy ulgi i zadowolenia na niektórych twarzach, wśród nich Xandera vun Gattarn – upadłego szlachcica zakochanego w Riashy do szaleństwa. Oczywistym więc było, że cieszy się, iż Danar przestaje stawać na drodze do jego szczęścia, mimo że alvar był złączony z demonicą subtelnym zaprzysiężeniem, o którym miałam okazję jedynie usłyszeć, bowiem miało miejsce na długo przed moim przystąpieniem do tej szaleńczej wyprawy i pogoni za niczym. A historia była jak wyjęta z książek dla młodych dziewic, gdzie zawsze miłość triumfuje i temu podobne bzdury o poświęceniu jednego mężczyzny, który stał się jedynym w swoim rodzaju bohaterem ginącym chwalebną śmiercią. Oczywiście prędzej uwierzyłabym w to, że ci dwoje zaobrączkowani zostali przez kapitana straży jego osobistymi kajdanami. Ale legendy muszą się tworzyć i bajarze muszą coś opowiadać, bez względu na to, jak ckliwa powstałaby historia.

– To dobrze, że Alex i Shaidar odpływają także na południe – słowa Hariasela Juvarre, artysty z zamiłowania i kartografa z konieczności podczas podróży, wyrwały mnie z zamyślenia. – Będziesz mógł _ich_ zanudzać swoim uświęconym bełkotem i mniejsza szansa na to, że zirytowany kapitan wyrzuci cię za burtę przed końcem podróży.

Ten wręcz anorektyczny młodzieniec, przewyższający wszystkich wzrostem przebywał z nami ostatni dzień, bowiem skoro świt wyruszał do stolicy Księstw, kolebki wszelkiego rodzaju sztuki, zarówno tej kiczowatej, jak i tej docenianej, by tam najmować się na szlacheckich dworach i oddawać swojej pasji. Lubiłam go mimo grubiańskiego i aroganckiego zachowania, bowiem podobnie jak ja nie przejmował się opinią innych ludzi, wszystkich traktował z góry i zręcznie operował szczerymi aż do bólu odpowiedziami na każde zadane mu pytanie. Był także autorem kwiecistej marki, która zdobiła moje ciało od twarzy, poprzez bok, kończąc się na udzie, za którą zapłaciłam iście khalickimi pokładami bólu i wieloma nieprzespanymi nocami podczas podróży.

Uśmiechnęłam się znacząco do Hariasela, uznając jego niemal obraźliwą wypowiedź za zabawną. Przyszły kapłan zmrużył oczy, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza, ja natomiast dotkliwym kopnięciem w kostkę uciszyłam Shaidara, który otwierał usta, żeby powiedzieć, jeśli nie coś równie obraźliwego, to z pewnością coś, co zakończyłoby się bójką w tawernie, w której przebywaliśmy. A jeśli nawet nie bójką, to rozstaniem z Danarem, bo jasnym jak południowe słońce był fakt, że chciał go wysłać innym statkiem i tym samym uwolnić się od niego raz na zawsze. Ale ja potrzebowałam znać przyczyny podjęcia przez młodego takiej decyzji, zwłaszcza po tym, co ostatnio przeżywaliśmy i co poświęcałam starając się przeciągnąć avhexxa na swoją stronę.

Danar jednak mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo, zanim udaliśmy się na spoczynek. Nie poruszaliśmy już tematu jego święceń i przez pół nocy starałam się zrozumieć znaczenie tego gestu. Wiedział, że odpływam na południe, wiedział również, że będę zmuszona przedrzeć się przez ziemie jego ludu, żeby dostać do Podziemia. Paranoja nie dawała mi powoli żyć, podsuwając myśli o wykorzystaniu mnie jako narzędzia do przywołania Krwawego Kozła. Nie potrafiłam dojść do tego, czy Danar wie o moim planie i sam obmyśla pułapkę, czy... No właśnie, nie miałam innego, logicznego wyjaśnienia.


	2. Prolog - część 2

*** * ***

Pożegnanie nie było takie, jak się spodziewałam. Ale ja zawsze spodziewam się czegoś więcej, niż w rezultacie dostaję. Nie było rzewnych łez, wylewanych w tęsknocie za moim towarzystwem. Ot, prosta wymiana uprzejmości, w niektórych ustach brzmiąca wystarczająco sztucznie, żebym mogła domyślić się, jak bardzo byłam lubiana. Cóż, ja także większości kompanom najchętniej urwałabym nogi przy samej szyi, ale kodeks, który od najmłodszych lat wpajała mi matka (była szlachcianką i ode mnie oczywiście także wymagała, bym zachowywała się z godnością) nie pozwolił na to. Fakt, że spędziłam wiele lat ze swojego życia z dala od domu, najmując niewielkie biuro przy porcie zmienił mnie, ale nie na tyle, bym zapomniała o konieczności zachowania się nobliwie i aby nikt nie mógł mi niczego zarzucić.

Patrzyłam na dryfujące na wodzie białe i żółte kwiaty – symbol szczęśliwej podróży, rzucany przez kilkuletnie dziewczynki w białych sukienkach i z wiankami na głowach. Wdychałam zapach psujących się w tym skwarze ryb, przetrzymywanych w beczkach niedaleko i wsłuchiwałam jak pojedyncze fale rozbryzgują się z chlupotem o nabrzeże. Nagły podmuch wiatru rozwiał moje włosy i przyniósł ze sobą szepczące słowa, których nie zrozumiałam. Nie wiedziałam także czy interpretować to zjawisko, poszłam więc na łatwiznę i uznałam to za wymysł mojej wyobraźni. Czułam, że powinnam jakoś porozmawiać z osobami odpowiedzialnymi za wszystko, ale nie wiedziałam jak rozmawia się z bogami, a sny dziwnym trafem odeszły, nie nękając mnie wtedy. Spoglądałam na czarną dłoń Shaidara, zaciskającą się na nadburciu i narastało we mnie przekonanie, że jest jedyną osobą, która może mi pomóc przeżyć w miejscu, do którego się docelowo udawałam. Ba, jego obowiązkiem, jako niewolnika było zadbać o moje życie i bezpieczeństwo. Pilnować, żebym nie wpadła w żadną dziurę i nie została zadźgana w tym niegościnnym dla ludzi środowisku. Trochę jak osobista niańka, którą posiadałam, jak byłam mała. Tylko tym razem wykonująca moje polecenia, a nie tylko te, które przykazała jej matka.

Kajuta, mająca być naszym lokum była ciasna, z trzema hamakami i jednym, małym bulajem na wprost drzwi, ale za to przytulna. Nie zdążyłam się dobrze rozlokować, kiedy potężne szarpnięcie wyrwało mnie z zamyślenia uświadamiając, że popychany przez morski wiatr statek złapał wreszcie odpowiednią falę, która wyniesie go na otwartą przestrzeń, przekazując innym swoim siostrom coraz dalej i dalej. Poczułam się wyzwolona od tego wszystkiego, co jeszcze niedawno mnie przytłaczało i pełna byłam pozytywnych myśli. Przekonana w jakiś sposób, że problem Danara rozwiąże się sam podczas podróży, prawie pozwoliłam się pochłonąć ciekawości na temat Podziemia do którego płynęłam. Jak podróż do innego świata, o którym chciałam dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej i niemal euforią przepełniła mnie myśl, że tuż obok mam całkiem wiarygodne źródło informacji na ten temat.

Odwróciłam się gwałtownie w stronę Shaidara zadowolona, iż nie ma już nikogo i niczego, co przeszkodziłoby mu w odpowiedzeniu na parę moich pytań i zamarłam. Jednak po chwili na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech politowania, gdy zrozumiałam o co chodzi. Twarz mojego niewolnika wyraźnie zszarzała, usta zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę, a czoło zrosiły maleńkie kropelki potu. Coś mnie miło zaswędziało między udami, kiedy tak patrzyłam na ten jasny dowód postępującej morskiej choroby – jakaś dziwna forma sadyzmu, kazać mu zostać tu pod pokładem i cierpieć z powodu wykręcającego się na drugą stronę żołądka. Błękitne oczy spojrzały na mnie lodowato, ale czaiło się w nich ukryte zapytanie, nie wypowiedziane głośno z uwagi na wstyd, jaki zapewne mój niewolnik czuł pod wpływem takiej słabości. Skinęłam prawie niezauważalnie głową. Vhramalvx odwrócił się i wolnym, zrównoważonym krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Zdecydowanie szybciej odsunął metalową zasuwę, jednym ruchem otworzył i zamknął drzwi, pozwalając mi rozkoszować się odgłosem pospiesznych kroków, zmierzających docelowo w stronę pokładu. Zachichotałam bezgłośnie. Nigdy nie miałam problemów z chorobą morską i nie rozumiałam tych, którzy jej doświadczali. A już na pewno nie spodziewałam się czegoś podobnego po mężczyźnie tak twardym i potężnym jak Shaidar. Ale nie istnieje na tym padole nic, co byłoby odporne na każdą przeszkodę i nawet najtwardsze ze skał mają jakiś słaby punkt. Ot, jedna z wad doczesnego świata.

– Brzmi dumnie prawda? – młody męski głos przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości. Zmarszczyłam brwi, spoglądając na Danara i uświadamiając sobie jednocześnie, że moja świadomość pochwyciła jakieś słowa. Przekrzywiłam głowę w zaciekawieniu, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie bardzo wiem o co chodzi.

– Arcykapłan Devinara – westchnął – wybrany spośród Narodu, by przyjąć Pana w siebie i Jego dłonią rządzić tym światem – zaintonował, już bez takiego namaszczenia jak poprzednio. – Pytałem czy brzmi dumnie?

– Nie wiedziałam, że zamyśliłam się tak bardzo, że nie dotarło do mnie tyle słów – zmrużyłam oczy, wiedząc że z pewnością poza „devinar” nic nie zgadzało się z tym, co próbowałam przywołać w pamięci.

– Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałaś. – prychnął. Także zdawał sobie sprawę z mojego małego potknięcia. Specjalnie powiedział tamto zdanie w swoim ojczystym języku, by mnie sprawdzić. Cecha rasowa czarnoskórych – być zawsze przygotowanym na każdą sytuację i udowadniać wszystkim dokoła, że jest się od nich lepszym. Od połowy podróży obiecywałam sobie, że nauczę się tej „mowy podziemia”, która jak wynikało z nazwy była również narzeczem Shaidara, ale nigdy nie znalazłam wystarczająco dużo czasu, by dowiedzieć się czegoś ponad kilka mało przydatnych słów, zrozumieć imiona bogów i poznać co nieco dwunastkowy system liczenia.

– Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to we wspólnym brzmi to równie dumnie – uśmiechnęłam się pojednawczo, siadając na podłodze obok niego. Obserwowałam przez chwilę, jak uważnie przesuwa wzrokiem po krzaczkach wypisanych w małej książeczce oprawnej w czerwoną skórę, którą zawsze miał przy sobie, zapewne swojego rodzaju modlitewnik. Powędrowałam myślami do czasów, w których nasze drogi się skrzyżowały. Kiedy po dość niespodziewanej śmierci czterech strażników Riasha próbowała wytłumaczyć mu, że wcale go nie porywamy i nie czyhamy na jego życie. Kiedy dopiero ostateczność, którą był nóż na gardle przekonała młodego avhexxa do podróży, ale nie odebrała mu arogancji i uświadamiania nas na każdym kroku, że poniesiemy srogą karę z rąk jego bogów.

– Powiedz, co by było, gdyby twoi pobratymcy zabili cię, tuż po dopłynięciu na wyspę? – spytałam, ciekawa jak bardzo jest nadal przekonany o swojej racji. Zapatrzył się przez chwilę w przeciwległą ścianę. – W końcu jesteś uciekinierem, który nie poddał się rytuałowi w wyznaczonym czasie, kapłani mogłoby nie tolerować takiego zaniedbania...

– Nie uciekłem – przerwał mi, odwracając się w moją stronę i odkładając książkę. Wiedziałam, że ten temat drażnił go potwornie, ale nigdy nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Zwłaszcza, że zły, Danar potrafił już tą złość w odpowiedni sposób rozładowywać, a ja nie ukrywałam, że nie dzieliłam z nikim pościeli przez ostatnie dni. – Zostałem porwany. Przez was... – bladożółte oczy zwęziły się w szparki, kiedy spojrzał na mnie z nieukrywaną nienawiścią i fascynacją mordercy. Pozostałam niewzruszona. Jak zawsze. Za dobrze go znałam, żeby czuć strach. I wiedziałam, że imponuje mu moja odwaga. – I to, że nie miałem ze świątynią żadnego kontaktu także było przez was.

– I to, że żyjesz także jest przez nas. – uciszyłam tym dalsze protesty. Danar zawdzięczał nam życie. Mnie i kompanii, z którą podróżowaliśmy. Wiedziałam tylko o kilku przypadkach, ale z pewnością było ich więcej. A orientując się, jak ważny dla czarnoskórych był honor, mogłabym spłatę długu z powodzeniem odebrać w jego zmianie wiary. Ale sama także rozumiałam pojęcie honoru i dumy, wiedziałam więc, że załatwianie sprawy w ten sposób tylko by mnie postawiło w niekorzystnym świetle. Ach, jeśli chce się przebywać bezpiecznie wśród danego społeczeństwa trzeba nauczyć się postępować tak jak to społeczeństwo.

Przy ostatnich słowach uniosłam się lekko i zbliżyłam twarz do jego twarzy tak, że szczypta dzieliła nasze nosy od zetknięcia. Poczułam jego oddech, jak zawsze niosący ze sobą zapach średniej jakości wina. Zaobserwowałam źrenice, które rozszerzyły się trochę, jak po zażyciu odprężających ziół.

Wytrzymałam jego spojrzenie przez chwilę. Za małą, by pozwoliła uformować się jakiejś logicznej myśli i wystarczająco długą, aby podsycić napięcie, które we mnie narastało. Wyprzedził mnie o całe pół oddechu, zatapiając swoje usta w moich.

Wiele kobiet dociera swoich racji u mężczyzn poprzez łóżko. Nie widziałam powodu, dla którego ze mną miało by być inaczej, poza paroma przyzwyczajeniami wyniesionymi z domu. Matka zawsze powtarzała mi, że męski gatunek jest niewiele lepszy od zwierząt i jedyne, czego mogą oczekiwać na tym świecie jest zaszczyt służenia nam, kobietom. Zanim wyjechałam z domu rzadko kiedy mogłam widzieć któregoś z nich, patrzącego mi w oczy. Żaden też nie odzywał się nie pytany, ani nie śmiał choćby słowa powiedzieć, które mogłoby obrazić kobietę. A kiedy już, z racji jakichś szczególnych umiejętności zyskiwał możliwość wejścia paru stopni po drabinie hierarchii, nie zapomniał, żeby zawsze okazywać respekt i nie podnosić głowy wyżej, niż mu na to pozwalano.

Łatwo więc sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo nie znosiłam podróżujących ze mną mężczyzn i że zaciskałam zęby za każdym razem, kiedy któryś z nich zasługiwał na co najmniej ciętą ripostę. Nie wolno mi było robić sobie zbyt wielu wrogów.

Na domiar złego ochoczo służyłam Danarowi. Swoim ciałem, dobrym słowem i pomocą, kiedy jej potrzebował. I najczęściej jedynym, co dostawałam w zamian były szyderstwa z jego strony, jeśli nie z racji mojej kobiecości, to z tego powodu, że nie posiadałam czarnej skóry i długich uszu. Dziękowałam więc bogom za Shaidara – niewielką wysepkę pocieszenia w niegościnnym świecie i obiekt wyładowania złości. Zwłaszcza w chwilach, gdy avhexx nie był skłonny do współpracy.

Były jednak momenty, że kapłan zapominał o swojej wrogości do ludzi. Momenty takie jak ten w kajucie, gdzie jego dłonie, zamiast zadawać śmierć, dawały przyjemność. Gdzie dawał upust swojej namiętności i stawał się całkiem zręcznym kochankiem, potrafiącym sprawić, że czasem prawie zapominałam o mojej misji, pieszczona ciepłymi dłońmi, i delikatnym, choć trochę szorstkim językiem. Obserwowałam, jak w jego oczach odbijało się pożądanie, przemieszane z tęsknotą za czymś niewypowiedzianym. Czymś, po co boi się sięgnąć, mimo że jest w zasięgu ręki. Czekał na to, aż doprowadzę go na skraj szczęścia, ale także na to, że krótko przed spełnieniem wbiję swoje paznokcie w jego plecy, lub wgryzę się zębami w jego szyję, szarpiąc delikatnie, ale jednocześnie na tyle mocno, żeby sprawić ból. Często drapałam go tak długo i mocno, aż nie poczułam pod palcami delikatnego ciepła i lepkości wypływającej z rozcięć krwi. Dawałam się wtedy ponieść jakiemuś perwersyjnemu uniesieniu, zlizując tą krew z palców i dając także jemu do posmakowania – wykonywany co jakiś czas rytuał, mający zapewnić go, że smak krwi powinien mieszać się z bólem, a ten z kolei z przyjemnością. Zwykłe warunkowanie, powtarzanie pewnych skojarzeń wystarczająco często, żeby odcisnęły się w czyimś umyśle, jak runy wyryte w skale.

– Jesteś tak inna, niż Riasha.... – jego głos był chrypiącym szeptem, jakby miał ściśnięte gardło. Skrzywiłam się, choć tylko mentalnie, na wspomnienie o mojej rywalce. Miałam nadzieję, że jej etap mieliśmy już za sobą. Z drugiej strony, mogłam oczekiwać takiego porównania, choćby z racji tego, że półdemonica była poza mną jedyną kobietą, podróżującą z nami przez dłuższy czas. – Całkiem inna... taka... za każdym razem nowa, świeża, zawsze otwarta na... – uciszyłam go palcem wskazującym na ustach. Nie potrzeba mi było żadnych wspomnień, zwłaszcza tych, które skutecznie odganiały ode mnie dobry nastrój. Wiedziałam jednak, że zbliżał się ten moment, kiedy zbliżenie staje się bardziej dzikim spółkowaniem na kupce szyszek, niż romantycznym upojeniem w jedwabnych prześcieradłach. Tym razem ja nie dyktowałam warunków, tylko musiałam oddać całą moją wolność i niezależność.

Objęłam więc Danara i pociągnęłam na siebie, trzymając go za uszy i boleśnie wbijając w nie paznokcie. Syknął, tłumiąc ten dźwięk pocałunkiem, w odpowiedzi przygryzając mój język. Po chwili podniósł się i, w typowo męskim poczuciu dumy prężąc swoje ciało, rozebrał się szybko, by nie narazić odzieży na podarcie. Poznał już mój temperament, a do tego trzeźwo ocenił sytuację, że przez najbliższe tygodnie w nową odzież się nie zaopatrzy.

Bardzo szybko straciłam rachubę, ile czasu oddawaliśmy się temu najpiękniejszemu z rodzajów miłości. Za jednym razem obserwowałam spod przymrużonych powiek sufit kajuty, by po chwili spostrzec, że przed moimi oczami znajdowała się podłoga. Czułam Danara wszędzie na swoim ciele, nawet w miejscach, których nie dotykał i powstrzymywałam krzyk, kiedy wbijał się we mnie tak mocno i głęboko, że nieheblowane deski zostawały we mnie w postaci dziesiątek małych, kłujących drzazg. Czułam się jak przyłapana w ciemnej uliczce i gwałcona, z tą różnicą, że nauczyłam się już odczuwać przyjemność z takiego gwałtu. Może nie było jej za wiele, ale wystarczająco, żeby zamiast płynących łez, moją twarz wykrzywiał grymas złośliwego uśmiechu, tym szerszego, im bardziej Danar zatracał się w zadawaniu bólu. Owszem, moja wewnętrzna duma cierpiała straszliwe męki i wrzeszczała bardzo głośno, ale na szczęście potrafiłam zepchnąć ją w głąb swojej świadomości, pamiętając dlaczego robię to wszystko i że przyświeca temu większy cel.

Czasem poświęcenie staje się drogą do sukcesu. A ja jakimś sposobem ślepo wierzyłam, że kiedy moja duchowa agonia się skończy, to na końcu tej drogi będzie mnie bez wątpienia czekała jakaś nagroda.

*** * ***

Shaidar nie pokazał się jeszcze długi czas po tym, jak skończyliśmy i Danar zapadł w głęboki, uspokajający sen. Siedziałam przez ten czas zamyślona, choć nieprzyjemne kłucie w plecach nie pozwalało mi się skupić i dokładało z każdą chwilą kolejne polano do roznieconego we mnie z jakiegoś powodu ogniska irytacji. Podsycałam jeszcze ten ogień powtarzając sobie, że niewolnik powinien być na każde moje skinienie i zawsze przy mnie, nawet jeżeli sypiam z innymi mężczyznami, żeby pilnować by nic mi się nie stało i po wszystkim rzucić się na pomoc w opatrywaniu zadrapań. Roześmiałam się przez chwilę z tego dziecinnego focha, ale zaraz przeszła mi ochota na jakiekolwiek zadowolenie, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie pewną bardzo nieprzyjemną myśl, która wdarła mi się do głowy zupełnie niespodziewanie i była tak irracjonalna, że aż nazbyt prawdziwa.

Odrzuciłam tą myśl od siebie, westchnęłam ze złością i wstałam, próbując ignorować uporczywe kłucie. Zwłaszcza, że drzazgi te zdążyły się już chyba rozmnożyć i teraz czułam je też w dłoniach, piersiach i pośladkach. Zarzuciłam na siebie wygrzebaną z bagaży podomkę i wyszłam cicho na pokład, mrużąc oczy przed wiszącym nisko na niebie, późno popołudniowym słońcem. Ognista kula zdawała się przycupnąć miękko na dziobie, a póki mieliśmy ją przed sobą cały czas, póty kierunek naszej podróży pokrywał się z zamierzonym.

Przynajmniej jedna rzecz, o którą nie musiałam się martwić.

Swojego niewolnika znalazłam zaskakująco szybko – stał, drżącymi dłońmi opierając się o reling, widocznie walcząc ze sobą, by tym razem nie przechylić się już przez burtę. Ciekawiło mnie, ile już razy przegrał...

Nie można było o mnie powiedzieć, że byłam nieczułą suką. Posiadałam uczucia i obdarowywałam nimi tych, którzy na to zasługiwali. A na pewno miałam zamiar tak robić, kiedy już tacy się znajdą. Patrzyłam na Shaidara czując wzrastające ziarenko współczucia, a przerażająca myśl spod pokładu wróciła. Nie poddałam się jej. Doskonale wiedziałam, że kobiety zakochane stają się słabe i zdolne poświęcić wszystko dla obiektu swojej miłości. I dwie drogi wyboru, które miałam przed sobą wizualizowały się skutecznie w dwie sceny, każda wyraźnie stająca mi przed oczami.

Pierwsza, kiedy podbiegam do niego zatroskana, pocieszam, przytulam, pomagam zejść do kajuty i tam pochlipując cicho nad jego losem przygotowuję ziołowe papki ze skromnych zapasów, by choć trochę ulżyć mu w cierpieniu.

I druga, wyrachowana i tchnąca aż zimnym wiatrem, gdy wymierzam mu taką karę na jaką zasłużył (nie zadając sobie trudu, by upewnić się, że zasłużył), zaganiam pod pokład, smagając biczem po plecach i tam przykuwam go kajdanami, by siedział w miejscu i robił to, co się od niego wymaga.

Oczywiście żaden ze scenariuszy nie został zrealizowany. Głównie z powodu braku bicza i kajdan w bagażach. Podeszłam więc tylko bliżej, każąc mu przynieść czysty kawałek materiału i wiadro czystej wody, nakazując powrót za nie więcej niż parę chwil. Sama zeszłam na powrót pod pokład, sadowiąc się na jednym z hamaków tak wygodnie, jak tylko pozwalał mi na to ból pleców i czekałam

Zaskoczył mnie wracając szybciej niż zakładałam. Nieszczególnie zadowolony, ale przynajmniej tym razem zajęty czymś na tyle, by przestać myśleć o swoim żołądku. Nakazałam mu jedną częścią szmaty wyczyścić podłogę w miejscu gdzie zalegały niewielkie krwawe plamy, a drugą przeznaczyłam na przemycie pleców już po tym, jak usunie z nich większość najbardziej uporczywych kawałków drewna. Odwróciłam się plecami do niego i usłyszałam cichy pomruk niezadowolenia, kiedy odsłoniłam plecy aż do pośladków. Wpierw ciepła dłoń, badająca delikatnie najmniejsze zadrapanie, po chwili cichy brzęk osobistych narzędzi Shaidara – będących praktycznie jedyną rzeczą, która ostała się od naszego pierwszego spotkania – zapakowanych szczelnie w ciemny kawałek nieprzemakalnej skóry. Zawsze byłam pełna podziwu dla tych perfekcyjnie wykonanych stalowych skalpeli, nożyków i igieł i choć wiedziałam, że w większości ich przeznaczeniem było zadawanie bólu, wielokrotnie już sprawdzały się w podróży, choćby po to, by usunąć cierń z tyłka nieuważnego towarzysza.

Słyszałam za sobą jego równy oddech gdy pracował w skupieniu, szybkimi i profesjonalnymi ruchami usuwając nawet najbardziej małe drzazgi. Wiedziałam, że skrycie myśli o tym, czy nie wbić jednego ze swoich skalpeli prosto w oko Danara, śpiącego zaledwie parę metrów dalej. Wiele razy obserwowałam jak walczy i byłam pewna, że cała sprawa zakończyłaby się w niespełna trzy sekundy.

I odczuwałam ogromną satysfakcję, że to ja jestem czynnikiem, który go przed tym powstrzymuje.

– _Pani_... – usłyszałam nagle w podziemnym, szorstkim języku. Jedno z pierwszych słów, które nauczyłam się rozpoznawać, choć wiedziałam, że dosłowne tłumaczenie oznaczałoby bardziej „opiekunkę”. Nie potrafiłam zmusić swojego niewolnika do wypowiadania tej bardziej poprawnej formułki, przez cały czas twierdził, że nie jestem na to jeszcze gotowa. Phi, jakby to on decydował o jakimkolwiek moim przygotowaniu do czegokolwiek. Okazywało się jednak, że decydował, ale to miało się okazać dopiero później ważne.

Wydałam z siebie przepełniony bólem, pytający pomruk, bowiem na nowo odczułam w plecach tysiące szczypiących igiełek.

– Nie sądziłem... nie powiedziałaś, że będziesz potrzebowała przemycia ran. W wiadrze mam tylko morską wodę.

Przymknęłam oczy. Przemywanie pleców morską wodą, to jak wysypanie na nie woreczka soli w takim przypadku. Czy Shaidar powinien się domyślić? Z jednej strony oczywiście, że tak, z drugiej jednak mogłam na przyszłość trochę konkretniej formułować swoje życzenia. Ale nie muszę się przecież nikomu tłumaczyć, a ten czarny półgłówek nie sądził chyba, że nagle zachciało mi się wyczyścić kajutę. Chociaż po nim wszystkiego się mogłam spodziewać.

– Mogłeś być bardziej przewidujący i postarać się o normalną wodę. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? – nie musiałam zadawać tego pytania, popchnęła mnie do tego czysta ciekawość, jaką wymówkę zaserwuje mi tym razem. Bywały już przypadki, że potrafił być bardzo kreatywny.

– Próbowałem, ale kapitan zabronił. Stwierdził, że wody pitnej jest mało i nie będzie jej tracił na kaprysy jakiejś... na twoje kaprysy, _Pani_.

Aha, czyli zrzucenie winy na innego. Cóż, pod pewnymi względami mogła to i być prawda. Nie miał powodu, by mnie oszukiwać, bowiem w każdej chwili mogłam przecież iść do kapitana i wypytać. Westchnęłam jedynie, warknęłam, że ma być delikatny i przygotowałam się na wspaniałe doznania. Wiedziałam jednak, że albo przecierpię kilkadziesiąt minut w ciszy, albo (co nie było takie mało prawdopodobne) nabawię się w paru miejscach zakażenia i prawdziwe cierpienie dopiero wtedy się zacznie. Wybrałam po prostu mniejsze zło.

Ale zaraz tego pożałowałam, jak tylko pierwsze krople spłynęły wzdłuż kręgosłupa, wywołując iskrę bólu tak potężną, że syknęłam i odsunęłam się odruchowo. Niespełna pół oddechu później szczypanie było tak natrętne, że miałam ochotę ssać i gryźć własne plecy, gdyby nie fakt, iż nie byłam zdolna do obrócenia głowy tak bardzo.

Oczyma wyobraźni widziałam swojego niewolnika, z ciałem poznaczonym tysiącem małych nacięć, z których sączyły się delikatne krople krwi, przywiązanego za nogę do relingu i zażywającego odżywczej, chłodnej kąpieli. Marzenie poza moim zasięgiem, niestety, przynajmniej w ówczesnej podróży.

W końcu wyłączyłam wszystkie myśli. W cichym odrętwieniu wytrzymałam do końca tego małego zabiegu, po czym, z pomocą Shaidara wdrapałam się na swój hamak i nawet nie wiedziałam kiedy odpłynęłam w błogość...


End file.
